Dear Child...
by Violet Emeralds
Summary: *AAML* While looking through some old photos, Ash and Misty come to a startling revelation about something long forgotten in their past.


Hi there!  Violet Emeralds here, with a nice little one-shot AAML to add to my growing collection.  I would be working on _'Anything But Ordinary' _at the moment, if it weren't for the fact that I'm waiting for it to be edited, I'm bored, it's 1:01 in the morning, and that I don't wanna continue with the next chapter of ABO before I get the teensiest bit of feedback.  So, I had this little idea in my head, so I decided to portray it in a fic.  I'm telling you now, I'm starting writing this on Saturday, August 18, 2002.  No telling when it'll be finished and posted, though.  Well, enough of my babbling, on to the story!!  Comments, criticisms, and even flames are all welcomed and accepted either via the review box, or at my email, violetemeralds323@yahoo.ca, or cherryblossom0323@yahoo.ca.   Thanks!  
  


~Violet Emeralds~  
  
(Since I've ranted so much up here, there won't be any notes at the bottom.)  
  
Disclaimer:  I own nothing of importance to anyone else.  The only person I own in this is Miharu.  This would, in turn, mean that I do not own Pokemon, or any of its characters/plots.  Thanks a bunch!!

**Dear Child**

A 26 year old Ash stood at the foot of his bed, glancing at something high up on a shelf long forgotten in the Ketchum residence.    
  
_'I wonder what's in there,' _he thought, pulling out a stool from under the bed and pressing it up against the inner wall in the closet, allowing him to reach the shelf.  He carefully picked up the box, and immediately after, a thick cloud of dust clouded around him, and he fell from the stool and onto the hard carpeted ground below.

Scoffing at his own bad luck, he picked himself up off of the floor and reached out to grab the box that fell down with him.  He blew some excess dust from the cover and gently lifted the top off.  Inside, there was a huge pile of pictures.  He smiled, preparing for a long evening of going through old, precious memories.  He examined the first one.  It was he, Misty, and Brock in their traveling days, smiling happily.  He looked at the background, and saw where it was.    
  
_'Ahh… I remember this.  It was when we stopped off at that city with tons of shopping malls.  Why were we there again??'  
  
_Looking closer at the picture, he could just make out a poster on one of the walls of the city, which read 'Pokemon Breeder Convention, all breeders welcome!'

_'Oh yeah, we stopped off for Brock to visit that convention.  I remember now.'_

He flipped through some more pictures, and had to chuckle at a couple.  _'We were so immature back then,' _he thought.  Flipping past a picture where Misty had given him bunny ears, his face adorned a confused look.  
  
_'Who's this?'  _he thought, looking at the unknown person in the photo.  The closer he looked, the more confused he became.  Could it be??    
  
"Misty, I think you'd better come see this!"

_10 years ago_

Misty looked into the pond dejectedly.  It was a beautiful day, and what did her companions want to do?  Exactly.  Travel.  Even more.  All she wanted to do was to stop in the neighboring city and relax there, but no, the male side of the group had to disagree.  Oh, how she wished she had another female companion, one of which she could confide in.  Sure, Ash and Brock were great friends to her, but certain things she just couldn't tell them.  Especially _him._

Sighing, she told her mind not to dwell on these feelings any longer.  She trailed her fingers along the water again, causing ripples to form and reach along to the edge of the pond.  Slowly, she picked herself up and trudged back to the group, hoping that they'd have most of the packing done already.  She didn't feel like work today, all she wanted to do was bask in the warm sunlight.

Pushing away a hanging tree branch, she made her way through the brush to the makeshift campsite.  Spotting the bobbing red hat on Ash's head, she knew she had reached her destination.

She walked over to her unrolled sleeping bag and plucked her Togepi from the cover.  It squealed happily that its mommy was back, and Misty smiled.  _'I wonder what it would be like to have my own kids?' _she thought to herself.  She abruptly shook the nonsensical thoughts from her head and placed Togepi on the ground beside Pikachu, preparing to roll up her own sleeping bag.

Ash turned to look at Misty, rolling up her sleeping bag.  She seemed a lot less energetic today, probably because she thought they were going to walk through the forest all day long.  _'Well, I've got some news to cheer her up!' _ he thought, wiping his somewhat dirty hands on his worn jeans.  He cautiously approached the teen, and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
Misty jumped.  Turning around, she saw it was only Ash.  

"God Ash, don't do that!!  Do you want to send me to an early grave or what?"  She placed her hand over her beating heart.  Whether it was from the startle, or from her proximity to Ash, she didn't know, but it was thumping wildly all the same.  
  
"Maybe," he chided, a playful grin appearing on his features.  Smiling broadly at her, he announced, "You know, I think today would be a good day to take a break."  
  
Misty stared at him with unbelieving eyes.  Not once in her seventeen years of life had she ever heard him willing say for them to take a break, unless it was at his house.  She let loose a small gasp, asking "Really?"

Ash noted the amazed expression on her face.  _'Wow, I think I should do this more often.'  _  
  
"Yeah, there's this breeder convention thing that Brock's been wanting to go to for a while now, and it's being held in the city right next to us!  So, I figured that while he's out looking at all of the things the convention has to offer, we could hang out for a bit and take a break from traveling.  Who knows, we may even rent a hotel tonight."  
  
Misty grinned so widely that she thought for sure her mouth would soon fall off.  Caught up in the excitement, she jumped up from her previous crouching position and gave him a bone-crushing hug.  Ash timidly wrapped his arms around her waist as she exclaimed "Thank you!" over and over again.  
  
_'Wow, she's sure happy about this.  I love it when she smiles like that, especially when it's for me. . . hey wait!  This is my best friend I'm talking about here!'  _Hushing the other side of his mind, he released his companion as she happily finished rolling up the sleeping bag.  _'Why am I kidding myself?  I love her, there's no denying it.'  _Pretty soon, Brock called them from the fire and pot to tell them that breakfast was ready, and to hurry up, or else he'd leave without them.  
  


| 

"Wow!" Misty exclaimed, looking at all of the stores the city had to offer.  She and Ash were touring the vibrant city, Brock had left a couple of hours ago for his convention.    
  
Ash was laden with two bags filled with clothes already.  They were due to stop in Cerulean in a week or so, so she could take some extra clothes with her for the time being, until they got to the gym and she could drop off her cargo.  
  
"Remember, you're the one who's going to have to be lugging this around for a week.  I hope you're looking forward to a heavy bag!"  She playfully punched him in the shoulder, as he whined "Now who's sending who to an early grave?!"

She was just about to remark to that when they heard a soft, crying noise coming from beyond a corner.  

"What's that?" she asked Ash, referring to the sound.  
  
"Sounds like someone's in trouble, come on!" he said, already heading towards the corner, the two shopping bags still in his hands as he ran.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!" she exclaimed, quickly racing after him.

They rounded the corner to find a little girl sitting there, crying her eyes out.  She sniffled loudly, and passersby just ignored her as if she weren't even there.  Both teens walked up to her slowly, and bent down to her height level, which was hard, considering she was already sitting down.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked, worriedly.  
  
She sniffed again and, not looking up, replied "No.  I can't find my mommy and daddy.  I was just with them, and I got lost, and, and, and,"  The little girl hiccupped and rubbed one of her reddening eyes.    
  
"Sssh, it's okay, we'll help you out," Misty soothed, rubbing the girl's back.    
  
The young girl glanced up and came face to face with Ash.  "Daddy?!" she exclaimed, jumping into Ash's unexpecting arms.  Surprised, he toppled backwards and fell onto his back, the little girl's small arms locked firmly around his neck.  
  
A lady 'harumph'-ed as she stepped around the young teen, sprawled out on the pavement, and a young teen sitting watching him.  
  
"Excuse me, sir.  Wouldn't you and your girlfriend find it more comfortable in a hotel room?" she asked haughtily, pointing to the disgruntled trainer on the ground.  
  
Ash looked down at the small girl in his arms and choked out "How can you think that she's my girlfriend??  She's so small, that'd be just wrong!"  
  
The lady scoffed and said "She may be a little on the scrawny side, but it's still rude to insult someone like that."  She then stormed off down the street, complaining about teenagers loitering wherever they want these days.  
  
"What??" Ash asked, confused, looking at the small girl in his arms.  "But she is small!!"  
  
Deciding on ignoring the lady, his mind then focused on the last word the girl said.  
  
He gently pulled her off of him and looked down at her apologetically.  "I'm sorry, but I'm not your dad.  Maybe I just look like him."  
  
The girl lifted her head up to look at him more closely.  "Yeah, my daddy looks older than you.  I guess I was wrong."

She turned to look at the other person who'd come with the boy, the one who said she'd help her.  _'She looks kind of like my mommy, but how can she be if he's not my daddy?  I'm probably just hallucinating because I'm lost, and I'm thinking everyone's my mom and dad.'_

"Hey, Ash," Misty began, looking at the small girl in his arms.  "Why don't we get a hotel and rest for a bit, and I'm sure that, well, that this little girl would enjoy something to eat."  
  
Ash glanced down at the small girl.  "Whaddya say?  You hungry?"  She smiled, wiping the last of her tears from her glossy aquamarine eyes.  "Yep!"  
  
  


| 

"What's your name?" Ash asked the girl while he, Misty, and her walked along the sidewalk, looking for a good spot to eat.

She thought for a minute.  _'Daddy always told me never to give out my name to strangers.  Maybe my nickname will do?'_

"Mimi," she replied.  "That's what my mommy and daddy call me sometimes."  
  
"Okay then, Mimi, you like hamburgers?" Misty questioned from behind the duo, holding the few bags of clothes she bought in her hand, while Ash held the small girl in his arms.  
  
"Yep!  That's one of my favourite foods!"  She smiled brightly, a few strands of ebony hair escaping her cute little pigtails.  She was clad in a little purple dress embroidered with a floral design, but it was slightly dusty due to sitting on the ground.

"Really?  Mine too!"  Ash smiled back at his teenaged companion.  "Sorry Myst, but you're outnumbered this time!"  
  
Misty smiled at both Mimi and Ash's exuberance.  "As long as they have ice cream, I'm fine," she complied, hurrying to catch up to the pair who were already getting a lead to the fast food restaurant up the street.  
                                                                                                                                  

| 

Brock gazed at the stands set up all along the center square of the town thoughtfully.  Walking up closer to a booth, he asked "What do you think of this one, Pikachu?"  
  
The little rodent, who decided to accompany Brock instead of being dragged around the malls by Misty, nodded its small head in agreement.    
  
"Pika!"

Even though Brock didn't understand what it said, he knew it well enough to know that the enthusiasm in its voice meant that it agreed.    
  
"Alright, we'll check it out."  
  
The pair had spent the whole morning so far looking at different booths other amateur breeders had set up.  Each had their own tips, tricks, and other helpful hints about the strategic art of breeding, and offered many tactics to those interested.  With Pikachu's 'Pika of Approval', they moved in closer to the booth, and Brock found it very convenient that a pretty brunette was the one running it.  
  
"Good choice, Pikachu.  Good choice," he commented, sauntering up to the lady, all thoughts of breeding tips gone from his mind.

| 

Mimi's aquamarine eyes widened when the plate, laden with a hamburger and french fries, was placed in front of her by the waitress.  "Thank you!" she said, picking up the large burger and taking a big bite out of it.  
  
Ash's eyes widened just about as much with the meal, and he attacked it with just as much vigor as Mimi.    
  
Misty sat at the other side of the table, a forkful of salad stilled in front of her face, about to go in her mouth.  She wasn't surprised by Ash's antics, she'd grown accustomed to how much he ate, and how fast, over the time spent traveling with him.  It was _Mimi _that she was surprised by.  
  
"My gosh, Mimi, you eat just as much as what Ash does!"   Mimi stopped eating as soon as she said that.  This was the first time she'd heard her rescuer's name, and she was surprised by it.  
  
_'Ash??  That's what my mommy calls my daddy!'  
  
_She looked at the two, staring at her with worried faces.  _'Should I tell them?  But wait, he insisted that he wasn't my dad already.  It's just a coincidence, I mean, there has to be lots of people out there named 'Ash'.'_

"What's wrong?" Misty asked, looking at Mimi questioningly.  
  
"Uhh… nothing!!" she said, laughing nervously while scratching the back of her head.  They both gave her a quizzical look, which didn't last for long before Mimi and Ash began eating again.    
  
It wasn't long before everyone was done eating their food, and they were on their way to the nearest hotel.  
  
Ash patted his stomach and declared "I'm stuffed."  
  
"That's a first," Misty retorted.  "I swear, I don't know how you still keep that body when you eat that much!"

She quickly covered her mouth with her hand and blushed furiously, the blow of what she just said hitting her smack dab in the face.

Ash smirked mischievously, poking her in the stomach with his elbow suggestively.  "Did you just say that I have a nice body, Myst?"  
  
"I – ah, well, no, not exactly, I –uh…" she stuttered, cheeks flushed beyond belief.  Turning around quickly and heading up towards Mimi, she yelled "Come on, we have a hotel room to book!"  
  
Ash, still grinning, thought it best to leave the matter for now.  He knew perfectly well what she was implying, hence the grin occupying his face.  Noticing that the girls had walked up the street, and were almost out of sight, he screeched "Heeey!  Wait for me!"

Pretty soon, the group stood in front of a fancy looking hotel.  "This one looks good, but do you think I have enough money for it?" Ash asked his companions, nudging his head in the direction of the hotel.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, we haven't stayed in a hotel since _forever_, and add to the fact that we haven't had a decent meal, other than the hamburgers we just had, for just as long.  A Caterpie could have enough money saved up by now based on the budget you have us on."  
  
Ash looked at her skeptically, holding Mimi in his arms.  "I'll take that as a compliment for I handle my money well," he assumed, sweatdropping.  

Mimi giggled at the duo's antics.  She found it funny how they argued all the time, over the stupidest things.  But, before she could tell them how ridiculous they looked, she subconsciously let out a large yawn.  She covered her mouth and blushed sheepishly.  
  
"You tired?" Misty questioned, looking at the cute little girl knowingly.  Smiling, she replied "A little, I guess."  
  
"Good," Misty huffed, now direction her attention to Ash.  "All the more reason for us to stay in this hotel for the night.  Right Ash?"  
  
Sighing, Ash knew that he was now outnumbered.  Now he knew what Misty had been continuously complaining about when traveling with him and Brock.  Speaking of Brock…

"But how's Brock gonna know we're here?" Ash questioned, a thoughtful look crossing his boyish features.    
  
"He's got Pikachu, doesn't he?  Pikachu can sniff you out, and lead Brock right here!"  
  
Mimi had been zoning in and out of the conversation, half falling asleep.  She lazily placed her head on Ash's shoulder, unknowingly drawing his attention to her.   
  
Looking at Misty, Ash concluded "I think we should go book a room now."  And with that, he and the two girls entered the glass doors of the hotel, looking forward to a relaxing night.  
  
                                                                                                                                            | 

Brock walked away dejectedly from yet another booth.  What had started out as a hunt for new ideas for his pursuing career soon evolved into an all out battle to win over the hearts of some pretty girls running some booths.  Unfortunately, or fortunately, whichever way you look at it, he'd come unsuccessfully out of each one.  Looking up at the setting sun, he'd figured that it was high time to get back to wherever Ash and Misty were.  He looked down at his exasperated poke-companion and asked "Care to find out where Ash is for me?"  
  
Pikachu, now realizing that Brock's attention was now on it and not on some pretty girl behind a counter, gazed up expectantly at its trainer's friend.  "Pika," it complied, beginning to sniff the air in a dog-like manner.  Stumbling on to a familiar scent, he began sprinting off in that direction, a slightly-out-of-shape Brock following further behind.  
  
                                                                                                                                            | 

Misty stretched and yawned, signaling to anyone paying attention that she was getting tired.  She plunked herself down on the soft hotel bed, feeling the soft texture of the quilted fabric with her fingers.  He attention was then turned to Mimi, who sat quietly on the opposing bed, almost asleep.  
  
"I guess your parents usually put you to bed early, huh?" she asked, coming over to sit beside her.  She lazily opened an exquisite blue eye and gazed at Misty sadly.    
  
"Yeah," she agreed.  "But they used to tuck me in and gimme a kiss goodnight, too."  She sniffed sadly, wiping a lone tear from her cheek.  Misty crouched down to her level and gave her a big hug.    
  
"It's okay," she comforted, rubbing the little girl's back.  She patted the child's dark black hair and toyed with one of her ponytails dangling from the side of her head.  

Misty smiled at Mimi and said "You're so cute!"

This caused Mimi to cheer up a bit and smile as well, sniffing back another tear.  "Ya really think so?"

Misty pinched her cheeks playfully, announcing "I know so!"  
  
The two girls heard a door opening, and looked towards the bathroom where Ash was coming out of.  Misty stood up and walked to him.    
  
Speaking in a hushed voice, she said "Mimi said that her parents usually tucked her in bed and gave her a kiss goodnight.  She's really upset about not being able to get one."  Ash nodded his head in recognition of what she was trying to get at.    
  
"Don't worry," he reassured, looking her in the eyes.  "I'll fix that."  He then began walking to the almost passed out Mimi.  
  
"Heya, Mimi!" he said, crouching down beside her just as Misty did moments ago.  "What's the matter?  You look a little sad."  
  
She coughed lightly before saying "It's just that… that my mommy and daddy used to always put me to bed."  
  
Smiling brightly, Ash announced "I may not be your daddy, but I can tuck you in bed!"  
  
Her eyes lit up as soon as he'd said that.  "Really?"  
  
"Sure!" he said.  His eyes skimmed around the room and he sighed.  "We… err, we may not have any pyjamas here that'll fit you, so I guess you'll have to sleep in your clothes.  That alright?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay." Carefully, Ash pulled back the sheets of the bed  and patted the exposed sheets underneath.  "Come on in, squirt."  
  
She hopped into the offered spot, giggling.  "My daddy used to call me squirt, too."  
  
Not wanting her to get upset about her parents again, Ash abruptly changed the subject, while tucking her in.  "Now what?" he asked.  
  
Misty smiled, watching the scene from behind.  _'Ash would make such a good dad someday,' _she thought, admiring the way he handled the small child in her time of need.  _'I wonder who will be the lucky girl who gets to witness it?'_

Ash leaned down to Mimi and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.  He sat back down in his former position and watched her as she gradually fell into slumber.  He gently rubbed his thumb on her cheek, relishing in the way she seemed to cuddle up to his touch even though she was in a subconscious state.  _'What I'd give to have a daughter as sweet as her.'  _

Ash sat up and stretched his arms up in the air, getting rid of the slight cramp he had gotten from crouching like that.  Flipping his hat off of his head and tossing it on the other bed, he looked towards Misty.  Then he thought – where was everyone going to sleep?  
  
"Hey Myst, how's this gonna work out?  I mean, we've only got 2 beds and a cot, but there's four people."  
  
Smiling, she replied "That's easy, Ash.  I'll just share a bed with Mimi.  I mean, I'd probably barely even notice it, considering she's so small and all."  
  
"Alright, that'll work."  He then grinned slyly, moving closer to her.    
  
Misty looked at her friend questioningly as he kept getting closer and closer to her.  "Umm, Ash.  What exactly are you doing?"  
  
His grin broadened as he replied "Oh, nothing.  Just, remember that conversation we were having before we got to the hotel?"  
  
Misty knew exactly what conversation he was talking about, but decided to act dumb about it.  "Umm, no, not really," she replied while sweatdropping.

Coming closer still, Ash continued.  "Well, it was something along the lines of you complementing me on my body.  What exactly did you mean by that?"  He was now almost in front of her face, and she just continued looking at him.  
  
Misty knew she was blushing madly, and that her response came out a little squeaky, even though she tried to keep it at a normal pitch.  "I meant… I meant exactly what I said."

Ash smiled, this time sincerely.  "Good," he whispered.  
  
Misty wasn't sure, but it seemed as if Ash's head was getting closer and closer to hers with each passing second.  The next thing she knew, she saw his eyes close slowly and she could feel his hot breath on her lips.  
  
_'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,' _ her mind repeated over and over.  Her eyes, almost involuntarily, closed as well, caught up in the moment.  Misty felt his hands slip around her waist timidly, and she just as shyly inched her arms up to his neck.  She could feel his nose touching hers now, and she knew that his lips were just centimeters away.  

Ash felt her breath on his lips, enticing him to continue.  He finally reached the point where his lips touched hers.  It was so light, both could barely feel it.  Ash was just about to make it deeper when -   
  
"Hey, guys!"

Both Ash and Misty ripped apart when they heard Brock's voice interrupt their heated moment.  Their cheeks were blood red and burning madly.  

"Umm, hi!" Misty squeaked.

Brock entered the room fully, Pikachu firmly in tow.  When he saw the faces of his  comrades, he figured he had a pretty good idea what had been taking place moments ago.  Smiling, he said "What were you guys doing before I came in?"  
  
Blushing even harder, but trying to hide it, they both replied "Nothing!"

Brock put his hands in front of his face in a meek attempt to protect himself from the verbal abuse.  "Okay, okay.  Just asking!"

He maneuvered his way around the two blushing teens and stopped in front of the bed Mimi was laying in.    
  
"Ahh…" he sighed, stretching.  "I think I'll go to sleep now, it's been a long day."  He slowly began to lower himself down onto the bed, directly up from where Mimi was sitting.  
  
"Brock, don't!  You'll squish her!" Misty screamed, not caring if the other people in the hotel heard her.    
  
Jumping back up from mid-squat, Brock said "What?  Squish who?"  
  
Pointing to the small girl, Ash explained "Her!  Mimi!  You know, the little girl sitting on the bed that you almost sat on!"  
  
After staring at the bed for a couple of seconds, Brock began "There's no little girl on this bed, Ash.  You're delusional."

Staring in disbelief at his friend, Ash exclaimed in a hushed tone "Don't tell me you can't honestly see her!  I mean, she's right there!"

Brock sighed, lowering his head.  He began walking towards he small cot in the corner, muttering to himself.  "Okay, I'll go to sleep, and when I wake up in the morning, this'll all be over with.  No imaginary little girl who sleeps on hotel beds, nothing."  He hopped into the cot, not bothering to change, and was soon asleep.  
  
Ash and Misty, at a loss for anything else to do, began getting ready for bed as well.  Soon, Misty was sitting on the bed next to Mimi, and Ash sat on his own.  While brushing her hair, Misty decided to start a quiet conversation.  
  
"Why do you think Brock was acting so strange?" she inquired, stroking her firey red locks with the utmost gentleness.   
  
"I dunno."  Ash slouched.  "But it seems a lot of people have been acting strange.  I even remember getting some pretty weird looks at the restaurant earlier today, too."  
  
"Probably because they saw a little girl with such young people.  I mean, they'd probably though that-"  
  
She stopped, realizing what she was saying.  _'Probably though that me and Ash were… together.'  
  
_Deciding that she wanted this conversation to go no further, and the almost kiss still very fresh on her mind, Misty said "Okay,goodnightAsh,sweetdreams,seeyouinthemorning!"  She then covered up to her chin in the blankets, turning her back from Ash.  
  
Sweatdropping, Ash thought _'Oookay.  That was just a little weird.'_

| 

Mimi awoke in the deep of the night to a light humming noise, and a bright green light.  When her eyes opened fully, she saw is was a trail of light, entering from the hallway, under the door.  

Quietly, as to not disturb Misty beside her, she slowly crept out of bed and inched her way slowly toward the light, her black bangs falling in her face slightly.  Once she came upon the door, she carefully turned the handle, wincing when it made a small squeak.  She stealthily pulled the door open and led her tiny body outside.  Following the green light still, she began her trek down the hallway and to the stairwell.  
  
Misty's eyes clenched as she completed the transfer from the dream world to reality.  When she first opened her eyes, the darkness was unbearable.  But, when her sight became accustomed to the dark, she noticed a green light in front of her.  Hold on, why could she see in front of her?  Wasn't Mimi supposed to be – uh oh.  
  
"Ash!" she exclaimed, shaking her friend awake.   
  
"Wha-What?" he said groggily, eyes slowly opening.  
  
"It's Mimi.  She's gone!"  
  
Those words completely transformed his psyche as he went from rudely awakened to extremely worried.  
  
Both dashed out the open door and ran down the hallway, following that same eerie glowing light.  Misty almost subconsciously reached out for Ash's hand, and when she found it, he gently embraced it, holding on firmly.  
  
They went down the seemingly endless staircase and were led towards the garden in the back of the hotel.  
  
"What would she be doing back here?" Ash asked, almost afraid to speak loudly.

"I dunno, but I have a feeling we'll find out."  Both crept cautiously up to Mimi and watched her closely.  
  
Mimi stared at the green light, which had toned down considerably from its original bright shade, and whispered softly "Mommy?"  
  
There, in front of her, was a ghostly looking woman, only  there in spirit.  She held no form to Ash and Misty, but to Mimi she looked exactly like her mother.    
  
"Oh mommy, you came back to get me!" she exclaimed, a few tears coming to her eyes.  
  
Ash and Misty looked on in confusion.  _'This is her mom?' _they thought.  _'But she's not even real!  She's like a spirit!'_

Mimi walked closer to her mother, retelling the story of how she was found.  "It was horrible, mommy.  I was sitting all alone, and everyone passed me by like I wasn't even there."  She sniffed, and the spirit came closer to her, seeming to comfort her as she continued.  She then smiled, all signs of tears vanishing.    
  
"But then these two people found me.  They were really nice.  The girl reminded me of you, mommy.  And the boy acted just like daddy!"  
  
Ash and Misty smiled, proud to have done a good deed, that had apparently meant so much to Mimi.  Then, both the spirit and Mimi turned in their direction.  They gasped sharply, realizing they'd been caught.  
  
But, instead of being mad or angry at them for spying, Mimi said "Lookit, mommy!  That's them!"  
  
As the womanly spirit looked up, all they could make out of her face were her dazzling aquamarine eyes, just like Mimi's.  Then, another spirit emerged from the from the ball of green light in the center of the dark garden.  
  
"Daddy!" they heard Mimi cry, smiling even brighter.  She ran up to the spirit and jumped in his arms.  She, surprisingly, didn't fall through his holographic arms.  Both spirits looked down at Ash and Misty, and from the looks in their aqua and deep chocolate eyes, the duo could see that the ghostly parents were happy to have their daughter back.  Slowly, Mimi also began diminishing, turning into the ghostly shape as well.  
  
Waving, she announced "Thank you!  Thank you for helping me find my parents!"  They started floating back to the orb of light, still facing Ash and Misty as they went.    
  
_"Goodbye… thank you so much… good luck," _they heard the female spirit whisper as her last words of departure.  The last words, 'good luck', resonated through the dank garden area, repeating itself eerily.  The closer and closer they got to the small round ball, the fainter and fainter they got, until eventually they left all together, leaving only a small flicker on light in their place.

Misty wiped a tear from her eye.  Even though she only knew the strange little girl for not even a day, she felt a strong connection to her, like family, and it pained her to see her go.  Especially when you felt so happy for her to be with her parents.  
  
She looked over at Ash, who wore the same pained expression as she did, minus the tears.  She sniffed sadly, and he looked over at her.  
  
His face softened at her expression, and without any thought whatsoever, embraced her into a hug.  His arms wrapped around her back tightly, as if protecting her from all harm, and no matter how sad she was, she couldn't help but feel happy in his arms, and she calmed instantly.    
  
"It's okay," he soothed.  "She's with her family now.  You should be happy."  
  
She looked up at him as best she could while still in his arms.  "I am, it's just-  I don't know how to explain it.  It seemed we really clicked, like we were family or something.  All I know is that those people who we saw are blessed to have a daughter like her."

Sighing, Ash agreed whole-heartedly.  Deciding that it was pretty late, and that they should be getting back to their hotel room before Pikachu began to get worried, Ahs began leading Misty back from where they came from.  Both were still slightly puzzled about the way she had left, and how her parents were transparent.  
  
"Maybe she's from the future?" Ash opted, smiling at his companion.  She punched him in the shoulder.  "Get real, Ash.  The future?  Can't you think of something better than that?"  She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Actually, I think I can…" he said, stepping closer to her.  A brief flash of déjà vu swept over her, remembering what had almost taken place earlier that day.  She hugged her pyjamas closer to her as he came closer still.  
  
She felt as if she were in heaven when his arms found his way around her waist again, and all thoughts, even those of little Mimi, erased from her thoughts.  When she put her arms around his neck again, she felt the same pleasure and excitement as she had that evening.  But this time, there was no one to interrupt them.  
  
Their lips were very close now, and Ash decided he couldn't wait any longer.  He thrust his head forward and captured her lips with his own.    
  
Misty gasped, not expecting him to move so quickly, but she slowly relaxed into the kiss.  It was all she'd ever dreamed of and more, all of the romantic novels and fairytales and princesses finding their prince all seemed irrelevant in explaining how this kiss felt to her.  
  
Ash wasn't disappointed in the least with the kiss.  Her lips were soft, just as he'd expected them to be.  He loved the feeling when her hands started to play with his hair at the nape of his neck, her long fingers intertwining the dark locks playfully.    
  
As they broke apart, all they could see was each other.  They both made their way back up to their hotel room as if in a dream, almost floating on air.  Yet, neither of them noticed the little flecks of bright green light following them, and the sounds of a light giggle, a soft chuckle, and a distinctive 'ugh' that came from them.  

  
_Present Time  
  
_

Misty entered the master bedroom that she shared with her husband, Ash.  
  
"What is it, honey?" she asked.  He pointed to the picture, and she, too, gasped.    
  
"Oh my god, when was this?" she exclaimed, running her fingers over the slightly aged picture.    
  
"The convention, remember?  I only just remembered about her, I don't know why I forgot…"  
  
Sighing, Misty said "Yeah.  I totally forgot, even with-"  
  
"Mommy?"  A small, dark-haired head poked its way in through the door frame.  
  
"Yes, Miharu?" Misty asked, smiling at her daughter.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she asked, stepping fully into the room.  
  
"Just some old pictures," Ash confirmed, motioning to the box.  "Of when me and your mommy were traveling together."  
  
"Oh you mean when you went on your Pokemon journey?" she asked, snuggling down in her daddy's lap.  
  
Giving his five year old daughter a tight squeeze from behind, he answered "Yup."  
  
"How about me, you, and mommy go get some dinner.  That sound alright?" asked Ash, flicking one of her ebony pigtails.    
  
"Okay!" she cheered.  
  
"Hamburgers sound alright?" Misty inquired, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes!"  She jumped up from Ash's lap and began racing towards the downstairs kitchen, calling out a now faint "I loooooove hamburgers!"  
  
The two parents chuckled at their only daughter's antics, then their attention went back to the picture.  
  
"You see?  I was right." Ash flaunted, standing up off the floor for the first time since he fell.  
  
"About what?"  his wife asked, starting down the stairs, preparing to cook some hamburgers for her family.  
  
Ash gently nuzzled her neck and turned her around, facing him.  She could feel him smile into her before he lifted his head up, giving her a peck on the lips.  
  
"She was from the future."  
  
  
_~End~  
  
  
_  
Okay, okay, I lied.  There are going to be author's comments at the end.  Well, not too shabby, I guess.  Nothing overly excellent, either, but whaddya gonna do.  Ah well.  Comments are welcome, and even flames for this one, I guess, considering its not all that great.  Just a little break from ABO.    
  
It's now officially August 28, so it didn't take *too long* for me to get this done.  Hang tight for the next chapter of ABO soon, cuz it'll be on its way in a bit.  
  


By the way, if any of my ABO readers are reading this, please…  
  
**CHECK OUT MY SITE!! **It'll make it a lot easier, especially for the last chapter, because there's a song that goes with it, and I can't tell you what it is, or else I'll give away the ending.  And, there's two versions of it, and only one works.  So, if you go there, you get a link to listen to it without having to download it, isn't that nice?  Well, enough talking from me now, I need to go finish up chapter eight of ABO.  Hope you enjoyed my little ficcie!  See you again soon!!  
  
~Violet Emeralds~_  
_  
  
  



End file.
